Celebrations up in smoke
by bunnyslippers.with.fangs
Summary: Morganville Vampires By Rachel Caine.    This is a short story based on the Morganville Vampires. Hope you all enjoy


Morganville Vampires By Rachel Caine.

This is a short story based on the Morganville Vampires. Hope you all enjoy

**Celebrations up in smoke**

"Come on Claire let's brush each other's hair and talk about boys" Eve said as she banged on my bedroom door. I put the pillow back over my head hoping a giant spider will come through a portal and eat her, but after ten minutes I have the impression I have to get up. Slowly I make my body move reminding myself not to let Myrnin talk me into working all night. "Eve I've been home for"(I glance over at my bedside clock) "Argh four hours can't this wait till I don't know tomorrow" Eve just looks at me with an evil goth smile planted on her face and her hands on her hips like she finds my sleep walking funny. "Well I figure since you've slept for a whole day and not just four hours you would want me to wake you up, guess I was wrong and I'm gonna have to eat all your Barbeque."

Eve laughed as we heard a heavy knock at the door. Eve ran down the stairs clomping her shoes like a white rhino trying to put out a fire. I sigh and decide to follow her down. I could see one of Amelie's men talking to Michael and Eve and the look on Michael's face said it all, thinking I should turn around and go back to my room when Michael spots me and waves me over. "Claire, Antonio here says Amelie has requested our presence at Founders Square. Antonio will drive us in his car." Michael repeated what Antonio must have just spoken. Antonio was a thin man I've never seen in the two years since being in Morganville, thin black hair and a sharp nose but no other features that would really distinguish or define him as having a hard life.

Slowly Michael shuts the door and turns to me "Claire, do you know what this is about?" Michael asks as he hugs Eve to his side. "Me no I've been at the Lab I haven't spoken to Amelie in almost a week." I say tension starting to grow quick with worry on all our faces when Michael says "Everyone go get ready as fast as possible and I'll see if I can get anything out of our escort." Michael vanished out the door while I races up the stairs to get into the bathroom before it could be taken by Shane or Eve.

The car ride was quiet mainly because we were in a car with a vampire and no weapons, he checked us before we got in the car one of Amelie's requests I bet. All Michael would say when we got in the car was "He knows nothing, all he could say was we had to be in the car by 7:15pm or we will be late." As the car slowed I heard Michael mutter "SHIT" under his breath and I glance from him to the direction he was looking but it was hard to see with the dark tinted windows all vamp cars have.

"Please tell me what I smell is a barbeque and not a human shishkabab." Shane asked as the Antonio's window goes down so he could show his identification at the Founders Square security gates. "Michael, Shane's being asshat. I didn't think they had anyone in the cages." Eve's little commentary didn't get very far. I looked out of Antonio's window and spotted huge flames coming from Founders Square and so many lights it was lit up like Christmas. Struggling to undo my seatbelt so I could find Amelie to ask what's got going on when Shane grabs my hand with his and squeezes saying "Claire you know what happens if you try to break someone out you get thrown in a cage next to them. We don't know what's going on in there so let's no jump to anything rash."

Walking through Founders Square it seemed empty, almost deserted as we past all the restaurants and shops. As we rounded a corner I could see where the flames were coming from that it make me freeze in place and cling to Shane a little tighter and with a raspy voice all I could get out was "OMG is that Monica Morrel."

"So glad you could make it Claire, Michael, Miss Rosser, Mr Collins." Amelie's normally cold voice was filled with joy; I had to do a double check to make sure it's her. Just as I go to ask why we're here Amelie waves her hand knowing the questions coming and speaks first "Your here tonight along with so many other towns people to help us celebrate the day of which Morganville was built and established a Birthday if you will." At the same time we all say "BIRTHDAY"


End file.
